The present invention relates generally to a portable electric fan and, more particularly, to a portable electric fan having a base that facilitates selective positioning of a fan housing to provide varied air flow paths.
Portable electric fans are used extensively to enhance personal comfort by inducing air movement. Included among the wide variety of existing fans are so called table fans arranged for mounting on planar surfaces of tables, desks and the like. Table fans can be moved easily to different locations in which air movement is desired and many include mechanisms for selective adjustment in the direction of air flow produced. However, prior adjustment mechanisms have suffered certain deficiencies such as limited flexibility, structural complexity, and high cost.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a portable electric fan with an improved mechanism for accommodating selective directional air flow.